1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an ignition system for 1.4 g or consumer fireworks. More particularly, the invention relates to such a system wherein ignition of fireworks is initiated electrically from a safe distance. Specifically, the invention relates to such a system wherein the fireworks are mounted to prevent tipping during the shooting thereof.
2. Background Information
In the pyrotechnic industry, fireworks are divided into various classifications. One of these classifications is 1.3 g explosives, also known as class B or professional fireworks. These professional fireworks are shot by hand torch, analog electrical systems and digital electrical firing systems.
Another classification is known as the 1.4 g fireworks, also known as consumer fireworks, which are typically purchased at roadside stores and stands. Consumer or 1.4 g fireworks are ignited with a hand lighting technique. Many consumers desire to purchase such fireworks and put on a show in their backyard. The 1.4 g or consumer explosives are to be placed on a solid surface and typically have what is known as a green fuse with a three-second burn delay so that the person lighting the firework can move to a safe distance from the firework before it shoots. Despite printed safety instructions and precautions, many injuries result from the use of such consumer fireworks. Most commonly, such injuries are caused by a device falling over after being ignited due to having an unstable base whereby the firework is shot toward the person lighting the device or toward a spectator to the show. In addition, injuries are caused by faulty fuses which burn too quickly or where the person lighting the fuse is for any number of reasons simply unable to move away from the firework quickly enough. Moreover, other fuses may be faulty in that they burn too slowly and appear to have burned out already, so that an unsuspecting consumer re-approaches the firework which explodes at that time. The present invention addresses these and other concerns.